He's not so bad!
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: Angela, a 17 year old Mission City resident gets caught up in the Cybotronian war in Mission City only to be caught in the optics of a certain grey c Seeker. Follow Angela as she disembarks on a journey that no human would expect not even Sam. Reviews most welcome thank you
1. Chapter 1-The Jet

**Hey **** this is my first Transformers fic so if its seems out of place that's why ok? SO here goes nothing **

**Here it is **

**Chapter 1: The Jet **

I have always had a thing for fighter Jets but to actually see one come alive in Mission City? You have no idea how happy I was, I didn't even care if it was a baddy I still adored it. It...He was beautiful. With those wings of his and sleek but muscular clad armoured body... If I was a female robot, to tell you the truth I reckon I would lay with him, if he wanted to that is! But you would think the same if you saw him.

When I saw him he had just flown into the middle of the street in Mission City transforming out of his F-22 Raptor and landing with such grace and agility that I was mesmerised! I know he's bad but I can't help it he's a Jet that can transform, but an F-22 as well! To see this robot transform and take on two others one being bulk with armour. I could see that this Jet was not just a fighter, but a skilled, elite one. He fought with such grace. Before I knew it, he had transformed and was off again into the sky.

I was sad I'll tell you that when he left to fly into the blue sky. After he had left I could see the other two robots running what looked to be protecting a human running holding something. Before I knew it I was running after them, well more like sprinting, lucky I was fit otherwise, I wouldn't be getting too far haha.

As I was running I could hear the sound of jet engines, Could it be him again? I couldn't look away from the three In front of me otherwise I might be killed, everywhere there was a battle. I had been ducking and dodging so far and so far I have made it out of some of those hell holes. However it seems my luck had run out, as I had been dodging one of the robots I had not seen the groove in the road and had tripped in a way that had made me scrape everything on my right side, obviously from how I landed it was that side.

It hurt a lot to move due to stretched torn skin would move, however I still needed to follow the three or more the human, I don't know what it was but something was itching in me to follow the human, maybe it was just curiosity, yeah must be. So here I was again struggling to get up and running after the human.

I was gaining on the human he must be getting tired, bad for him good for me; I was still ok for the time being i could still sprint, sounds inhuman I know. I was only about 50 metres from him now; yes he's most definitely tired. While I was so focused on the human I had not realised that the two robots had gone, leaving the human and I alone to run into a big...no...Huge building.

I was only 3 metres away now from the male human who had just stopped, yelling about he can't find me, he's going to kill me! What the hell is he going on about? Stupid males! Maybe it's as good as ever to make my presence known. "Oi, you!"By the looks and abrupt jump he did I assume I had given him a heart attack. Haha however the face he had shown was hilarious. "Who the hell are you?! You shouldn't be following me?!" Like all males he was arrogant and a jerk!

"I am curious as to what you hold in your arms. You had two robots with you protecting you and that….cube looking thing. And my name is Angela. Angela Hunter. What is your name? And why shouldn't I be following you?" The question should have been who? However, I found out soon after.

"Come! It's Megatron! RUN?!" With that said I was dragged behind by the man, no not yet he looks to be around my age, 17. However back to the point, I was puffed I will admit that. I have never had to climb so much stairs and I am fit I will tell you that but so many stairs! Just to get away from this satin's robot. He was gruesome from what I could look at.

We had made it to the very top of the building, running for our dear lives, Sam who had told me his name was lighting a red stick that spouted red and white smoke. He was giving a signal for someone or something who knows now. We had made it to the edge of the building; all of a sudden a helicopter was there in a blink of an eye. Where the hell did that come from?!

There was a noise in the background? Like Jet engines? Again? I must be hearing things! But no kidding I wasn't diagonal to our building was the male Jet robot with his wings flat out intimidating and cackling to himself before releasing a missile heading straight…for. The…helicopter…that. Is…right…in…front…of…us! Well yey for that! Note the sarcasm!

It was loud when the explosion hit the helicopter, with crap going everywhere. Through all the smoke I could hear Sam screaming, I looked up to see the tail of the helicopter so close to him however flying over him just missing his nose. I felt angry now, I felt like yelling at the Jet for that. So I did I walked over to the edge and screamed and yelled as loud as possible "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! YOU STUPID PIECE OF METAL?! I COULD HAVE DIED! SOME JET YOU ARE!" as I had finished yelling at the Jet he had stopped cackling and had looked towards me.

During my rant I had wondered if he had heard me but I guess he had because now he had taken flight. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do! He's coming straight this way! I had heard an engine before the rumble of him obviously landing on part of the building. I tilted my head up to look at ruby red eyes, they were glowing. I'm so dead right now.


	2. Chapter 2-Why

**Thank you for the wide range of support, I had no idea I would get any followers or even a favourite even! So thank you heaps especially Assatte for reviewing, a fantastic one at that I am very thankful to you. **

**So since everyone loved chapter 1 I will see if I can make chapter 2 even better or close to it ****. **

**Chapter 2: Why**

_It was loud when the explosion hit the helicopter, with crap going everywhere. Through all the smoke I could hear Sam screaming, I looked up to see the tail of the helicopter so close to him however flying over him just missing his nose. I felt angry now, I felt like yelling at the Jet for that. So I did I walked over to the edge and screamed and yelled as loud as possible "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! YOU STUPID PIECE OF METAL?! I COULD HAVE DIED! SOME JET YOU ARE!" as I had finished yelling at the Jet he had stopped cackling and had looked towards me._

_During my rant I had wondered if he had heard me but I guess he had because now he had taken flight. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do! He's coming straight this way! I had heard an engine before the rumble of him obviously landing on part of the building. I tilted my head up to look at ruby red eyes, they were glowing. I'm so dead right now. _

I'm so dead right? I know I am! Stupid! Damn silver tongue! I could run, yeah running sounds better than looking into those red eyes if you could call them that. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck! Before I could even react to running away he had picked me up not in hands but in claws? No! More like talons! The hurt, they really do! Well I'm going to be black and blue very soon if he doesn't loosen his grip!

"Excuse me, if you would release me or loosen your grip it would be much appreciated thank you" Where the hell did this confidence come from? I was just almost shitting my pants looking at his…eyes. Though I think he was surprised by my outburst.

"Don't you talk to me like that fleshling?" Or maybe he wasn't surprised... maybe he was taken aback by my disrespect for him. I don't know what's wrong with me! I must be in shock or something or something or high. High on what Angela?! Exhaust?! God!

"Ok I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! "I had received no reply after that outburst only a narrow of his red glowing eyes. How do I get myself into these situations with people…or in this case Robots? Well I am still being held by the gigantic silver or grey Jet with red eyes. Maybe I should try talking to him so it's not too awkward and all that because I think this is getting pretty awkward ya know with just staring at each other like two lovers, though I wouldn't mind dating this Robot if he was human damn he'd have a good bod! What the hell Angela?! What is with you today?! It must be that time of the month sigh I hope not!

"Um…Who are you?" It would have been nice to have asked that first Angela? Dah!

"Disignation Starscream, Second in Command of the Descepticon and Leader of the Seekers"

Seekers? What are seekers? Hmm must be too doing with other Jets maybe that would be so cool! To be able to be a jet like come on that would be so cool! So this Jet's name is Starscream, suitable, hot and I like it. What are Decepticons? Hmm maybe I should ask... No I don't think I should. He is still holding me after all.

"Star-scream. Starscream, not a bad name, suitable yet hot, nice!" Angela what are you doing? Did I just start flirting with a giant robot, a jet? Just because it's a jet Angela doesn't mean you have TO FLIRT WITH IT!

"Hot? I am not feeling hot? What are you going on about fleshy!?" Is he stupid? Well you can't talk Angela you still have to count on your fingers in maths! Oh shut up whatever I'll just explain to him what I mean by hot, though it's going to be embarrassing and I'm going to become as red as a tomato and cherry.

"Well you see, what I meant by hot, is ah... Well -"

"Spit it out squishy!"

"That you're very good looking"

"What do you mean…good looking"

Am I really going to have this conversation with this robot? Like seriously? Never in my life would I think I would have this convo with a robot! Never! However I did bring this up, although I was hoping that he would not ask what I was getting at. How do I explain this to him?

"What I mean by good looking is that to me, a female of my species that you would be good in bed…um! Well what I mean " Oh come on Angela just say it to him he won't understand what you mean next "What I mean is that I would lay with you because your are quite good looking in my eyes"

At first there was no reaction, none whatsoever! As the minutes ticked on and I was starting to get worried the glow of his red eyes shown bright, brighter than before. His wings rose higher as if excited he leaned closer. Close enough that I could almost touch what would be a on a human his cheek.

"Are you saying you would mate with me fleshy?"


End file.
